Supernatural Fandom
The Supernatural Fandom is a regular from Fandomsarchive. Basic Information Supernatural is an American fantasy horror television series created by Eric Kripke. It was first broadcast on September 13, 2005 on The WB, and subsequently became part of successor The CW's lineup. Starring Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester and Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester, the series follows the two brothers as they hunt demons, ghosts, monsters, and other supernatural beings. Appearance Supernatural has somewhat neat and thick dark brown hair and blue eyes. His face is distinct due to its many freckles, and his skin is of a medium-tan tone. He's also fairly tall, around 6'4". He is usually seen wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and will wear his trench coat whenever possible - he hates being without it. He has dark gray angel wings (commonly mistaken as black) and a halo as well, but he chooses to keep it hidden. Personality Supernatural has an irresistible addiction: killing "evil sons of bitches," meaning he attempts to kill anything that has either intentionally harmed someone/something or is planning to. He is very paranoid of the evil in the world, to the point where he feels the need to have a gun or knife on him at all times. It is difficult to tell if he is deceiving someone or not. He is a skillful liar, but usually only does so for the greater good. He can be very clueless in some scenarios where it takes little to no brain power to comprehend the situation (i.e. someone hinting a flush crush). In other words, he has trouble reading social cues. Relationships Family Misha Collins Fandom - Half Sister They love to talk with each other, mostly about Castiel. Wayward Sisters - Little Sister Gravity Falls Fandom - Younger Sibling Figure Supernatural shows concern for Gravity Falls due to the nature of their show, which he thought was supposed to be for kids. He has been caught trying to kill Gravity Falls' pets under the impression that they are dangerous like the creatures in his canon. Friends Doctor Who and Sherlock Together, they are known as SuperWhoLock. They occasionally have their fights, but deep down they are close friends. The Walking Dead Fandom They are close in a way similar to Supernatural's relationship with Doctor Who and Sherlock. Their combined fandom name is called SuperDead. Stranger Things Fandom Quadrants Homestuck Fandom - Kismesis He's in a love/hate relationship (mostly hate) with Homestuck, mainly because his appearance isn't human, and therefore Supernatural thinks he's a demon. Supernatural regularly throws salt at his kismesis. However, at the same time, he loves Homestuck because he has come to enjoy their brawls and has noticed a potential in him that seems to be hidden from other fandoms. Hetalia Fandom - Crush Supernatural has some feelings for Hetalia as well, though whenever he tries to confess his feelings, it fails miserably. Maybe one day he'll able to tell the fandom how he feels... Doctor Who Fandom - Auspictice (Homestuck/Supernatural) Other DHMIS Fandom DHMIS is another fandom Supernatural has deemed to be a demonic being. He tries to avoid their "lessons" at all costs, for fear of his life. Trivia * Supernatural's theme song is "Angel With a Shotgun" by The Cab * He is fluent in Latin and Enochain * He cannot decide whether he likes Destiel or Wincest more * He fuckin' loves his pie * He'll never get along with anyone who considers a threat to him and his family * Because family does not end at blood * Shoot first, ask questions later type of guy. Gallery F4835c4455d96d5bf9fd1112dba98df4.jpg Supernatural.png SPRITE HAPPY WEDNESDAY GIF.gif Tumblr inline mhtkvlILPe1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr mjtpvaaZjV1s8awk5o2 500.png Tumblr mm1mt7iKii1s9nj46o1 500.png Tumblr nonplsiZqV1sgq3k8o1 500.jpg Tumblr mhsdwxeZlZ1qd4cgio1 500.png Spnstuck.jpg supernaturall.png|art © cigaregret-s.deviant.art/ciga-regrets-art.tumblr.com|link=https://ciga-regrets-art.tumblr.com/ Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:TV Fandoms